


i'll be there (beside you)

by badassbeatriz (wanhedalycia)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babylon, Episode: s01e21 Unsolvable, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, dianetti, honestly gina a sewer rave, i love this ship okay i'd die for it, rosa blushes, rosa is adorable and doesn't like it, super short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedalycia/pseuds/badassbeatriz
Summary: "Are you... Are you tucking me in?"orgina made a Bad Decision and rosa ends up with Feelings





	i'll be there (beside you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a plane and it's very short and very bad and has a severe lack of proofreading so sorry? pls let me know what u think thanks kids :)

"Oh my god, Charles, if you don't put that monstrosity away this second I'm going to throw up all over you." 

 

"How can you say that? It's a speciality from the Indonesian islands, the goat fat mixes with the muscle juice and creates this beautiful slime that coats the pig intestines perfectly, it's- Gina?" Charles cut himself off when he realised Gina was actually green. And sweating very lightly. And then she was bolting from the pen towards the girl's bathroom, and maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the pig intestines. Or slime. His bad. 

 

Rosa noted most of this with mild amusement, until she realised the urgency with which Gina was sprinting to the bathroom and since she was absolutely certain that she wouldn't want Scully following her in there if she was Gina, she thought she would beat them to it. Without a word, she stood from her chair, grabbed her water bottle, and made her way to the bathroom. 

 

Where she found Gina hunched over the toilet, knuckles white from gripping the seat, retching horribly. She sat back on her heels and turned when she heard Rosa come in, but quickly spun around to throw up again. 

 

Without missing a beat, Rosa was knelt beside her, gently combing Gina's hair back from where it had fallen in a curtain around her face and tying it with the hair tie that she had pulled from her own hair. Wincing and knowing that Gina would definitely give her shit for it later, she gently rubbed the other girl's back and waited for her to finish. 

 

Groaning lightly, Gina collapsed against the toilet stall and nodded gratefully when Rosa passed her the water bottle. Rinsing her mouth, she blindly reached over to flush the toilet. 

 

"I feel like death." 

 

"Kind of look like it. What happened to you?" Rosa settled into a position opposite Gina. 

 

"A bad decision." She paled slightly and glanced at the toilet, before clearly deciding it would pass. "I went to a sewer rave." 

 

"You what?" 

 

"Don't make me say it again, my pride is already somewhere around the Hitchcock level." Gina said before whimpering and grabbing her stomach. 

 

Mentally debating her options, Rosa decided that Gina's situation was dire enough to justify letting her in on her secret. 

 

"You reckon you can keep all of your insides where they should be for a super short elevator ride?" She asked Gina, who cracked an eye open and frowned. "Trust me, okay?" She stood and offered a hand to the other woman, placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her out of the stall. 

 

Walking as fast as they could to the elevator to prevent drawing any unwanted attention, Gina kept shooting Rosa confused looks, but abandoned that for resting her forehead on the cool metal. 

 

"You know how dirty and gross that is, right?" 

 

"A sewer rave, Rosa. Pretty sure I could sweep the streets with my tongue and not feel as bad as I do right now. Elevator germs are nothing." 

 

Rosa smiled, before gently tugging on Gina's hand when the elevator doors opened, leading her down a dimly-lit corridor to what seemed like dead end, surrounded only by boxes of old files. 

 

"If you're bringing me down here to murder me so I don't tell anyone how you're secretly a sweetheart who takes care of sick people, make it fast and delete my browser history." 

 

"Why, got something dirty on there?" Rosa smirked as she wheeled out the boxes, leaving Gina propped against a wall. 

 

"Nobody needs to know I occasionally watch anime. It's a private matter and- holy shit." She broke off when she turned and saw the pristine bathroom just revealed to her. 

 

"It's all yours. I just thought you'd like something a little less gross than the bathrooms upstairs. It smells of lavender." She looked at the floor, kicking a rusty paper clip that had been dropped out of the way. "Or whatever. You can go back. I don't care." 

 

"You did all this? Rosa, it's awesome. Thank you." She smiled as genuinely as possible having just thrown up. 

 

"I'll go upstairs and tell Holt you're sick. Uh, call me if you need anything." She nodded, and turned to leave. 

 

* * *

 

It's stupid. 

 

It was stupid and she shouldn't bother doing it but here she was, walking towards her stupid secret bathroom with an even stupider blanket. With a stupid wolf on it. She had honestly only gone out to buy coffee, but then she thought she should probably buy something to settle Gina's stomach and maybe some dry crackers, and then the stupid store was selling stupid blankets and here she fucking was. 

 

With another two bottles of water, medicine, crackers and a stupid wolf blanket that was honestly the worst idea but she couldn't bring herself to bin it. Or set fire to it. 

 

Slowly wheeling out the wall of boxes so as to avoid dropping the armful of shit she had, she walked in to find Gina curled up in the corner of the room, fast asleep. Which was supposed to make Rosa's life easier, because it meant she could dump all the dumb stuff she bought and pretend it was never her, or blame it on Charles or something. 

 

Which went well until she thought it was a great idea to lightly tuck the blanket around Gina - she looked cold okay, she wasn't a monster - and she woke up. 

 

"Rosa?" 

 

"Uhh... Nope." 

 

"Are you... Are you tucking me in?" Despite looking like a corpse, she still managed to make her voice sound like she was raising an eyebrow. 

 

"You were cold. And you like wolves. I have to go." She turned on her heel and got ready to fling herself off the top of the building because, quite frankly, her stupid feelings were making her stupid heart beat weirdly and she didn't like it at all. 

 

"Rosa, wait." Gina called. Feebly. And for some reason it made Rosa stop in her tracks and turn around even though she was pretty sure she was blushing. Blushing. Gross. "Thanks. Really. This is sweet of you. And I love Wolfie." 

 

"Wolfie?" 

 

"My nap blanket's gotta have a name, it's my favourite one." 

 

Yeah, she was definitely blushing. 

 

* * *

 

"Get up." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Get up. We're going on a date." 

 

"I don't remember being asked." 

 

"I didn't ask. I'm telling you we're going on a date." 

 

"Since when are we dating?" 

 

"Since right now." 

 

"Since when do you like me?" 

 

"Rosa. Rosa, you do not just buy a girl a wolf nap blanket and expect them not to fall deeply and madly in love with you." 

 

With that - and to the extreme shock (and horror: apparently Gina was madly in love with Scully too) of most of the squad - Gina grabbed Rosa's hand and dragged her towards the elevator, wrapping an arm around her waist as they waited for the doors to close. 

 

Rosa slung an arm around Gina's shoulders just as they were shut out of sight and smiled. 

 

Maybe the stupid wolf blanket wasn't stupid after all. 


End file.
